That Witch We Call a Doe
by TheLuckyRedneck
Summary: James is growing up and is finally going to Hogwarts he will meet his Mauraders and Mrs. Lily Evens. We know a little about how they ended up together but let us take a closer look at how it really happened. Inspired by a snippet posted on muggle net's facebook. I will start posting more as soon as possible. Rated M for later (review and leave suggestions if you would.)
1. Meeting Sirius

There were so many times life was good to one Mister James Potter. He was now 11 years old. What does being 11 mean? It depends on the person but for James, it wasn't only that he was 11, it was also August, and he is a wizard. All of that means he was finally shopping for his school supplies. He was up early, perhaps the first time in his life, and he was ready to go. Mr. and Mrs. Potter promised to take him as soon as the shops started opening. James's letter came in yesterday and he wanted to be ready for Hogwarts.

Of course, at 5 in the morning, nobody else was awake. What does one such 11-year-old boy, such as James Potter do in this case? For once in his life he stays out of trouble, that's what. James dressed in some quidditch pants and a Jersey of his favorite Chaser, Wahlberg, from Germany. He grabbed his old Clean Sweep and raced outside to practice. James was determined to make the team, he started flying when he was 1 and got his first real broom at 5. Most kids were still on a toy model, but his parents saw James's talent and indulged their only child. He was in love and the only rule was that he was only to fly with supervision. By the time he was 8 they let him go by himself as long as he stayed on the pitch, they could see him through the windows and had charmed the ground to give him a soft landing if he fell. He was a prankster and loved to push his boundaries, but James loved flying so much that he never disobeyed his parents when it came to this one topic. He did not want to lose his privileges over something dumb. Out on the pitch he released his charmed quaffle and set to work. If he threw it, it would come back to him as if someone was passing to him. He flew around and warmed up his arm before he started throwing the quaffle harder and harder. Eventually, James was performing tricky throws and catches, including doing a barrel roll as if avoiding a bludger or a beater before lobbing the ball at an imaginary player. James took some shots on goal and was really beginning to sweat in the summer morning sun. He made some spectacular shots and practiced some fake-out maneuvers that left him hanging from his broom by a hand or the crook of his knee, on more than one occasion. James was in a grove and lost track of everything while he was on the field, there could have been a hurricane and he probably wouldn't notice. There was one thing that would get his attention while he was flying, though. A shrill whistle cut through the air causing James to catch the quaffle and turn to see his dad standing on the edge of the pitch.

"Good morning, dad." James grinned as he flew over.

"Good morning, James. Are you ever going to come in and clean up or were you planning on practicing all day instead of going to Diagon Alley?" His father teased him, "It is already past 10 o' clock" he was informed.

That was all it took, James's eyes widened, he raced inside to shower and change as quickly as he was able to. He got out of the shower and was promptly made to get back in, in his haste he still had soap in his hair. Stumbling out of the bathroom, a second time, James begged his mother to dry his hair with magic. She obliged him just so he could hurry. It only took him minutes to get dressed, a perk of being a boy, and look presentable. He had black slacks, a slate grey button-up, black shiny loafers and a black summer traveling cloak. The one thing that James wore that showed his personality were his cufflinks. They were lions, James knew that he would be in Gryffindor; there was no question. James ran out of his room and down the stairs racing to the kitchen. He wanted to spend as much time in Diagon Alley as possible, unfortunately, that meant he needed to eat or convince his parents to stop for lunch. When he slid through the doorway there was a breakfast sandwich in his place at the table.

"can we go now?" James pleaded as he picked the sausage and egg toaster up, backing towards the travel room.

"Sit and eat!" his mother admonished with a smile.

James clattered into his chair and tried to eat as quickly as possible. Unbuttered toast is just not something that you can eat fast, even with eggs and sausage on it. After scarfing his food and gulping his pumpkin juice his mother finally turned to acknowledge him, again.

"We will pretend that you had your meal with grace and dignity, now let us go, you impatient boy."

James's mom, Euphemia, and dad, Fleamont, walked to the travel room with him. They prepared to finally floo to Diagon Alley. Mr. Potter went first, and James followed. After coming out the other side James stepped aside to make room for his mum. Mr. Potter waved his wand and James's cloak was black as night, once more.

"We need to get your trunk, bag, and robes first." Mrs. Potter, ever the organizer, started walking out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. With another wave, from Mr. Potter, she was also clean. "After that, we can figure out the other supplies."

"Yes, ma'am." James was excited but was still smart enough to use his manners. If he did not, there was no doubt, he would be sitting in his room at home while his parents chose his supplies for him. The Potters left the Leaky for the Alley. James had been to Diagon Alley before; it was usually for potion supplies for his dad's products, like Sleek Easy's hair potions, or something like new formal robes. This was the first time James was here just for himself. Looking around with a new view of the Alley he couldn't help but want to go inside every shop.

"Let us go into Lee's Luggage. We can get your trunk and your bag, there." Mr. Potter waved to the right towards one of the first shops.

Upon entering the shop James was bombarded with noise, the Alley was busy but the shop was packed. James strolled around with his parents trying to see all the different trunks and bags that he was allowed to choose from. The trunks had a wide variety of options. On the outside they all were the same size, however, the insides were charmed larger with extension charms. They even had different degrees of the featherweight charm, some could hold more and weigh less than other trunks. James Wanted to get one that would last him all seven years and be able to use it after he graduated. He looked around to find the one that was the largest on the inside and would not weigh too much. Even with Quidditch workouts, he wanted the ease of being able to move his trunk by himself, and 7 years worth of books was going to be a lot to carry around. As much as James loved quidditch, he loved to read. By the end of his seventh year, he figured he would be carrying around 50 books. Plus, he would have his robes, casual and formal, potions ingredients and cauldrons, extra quills and ink, Pajamas, extra shoes, Quidditch clothing, and his broom. It was only feasible to have a large trunk to fit everything in.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" An older wizard approached James.

"I need a trunk for school." James supplied, quickly wanting to smack himself afterward. Of course, he needed a trunk, everyone in the store needed a trunk. "I mean, I need a trunk that has been expanded quite a bit and has a really good featherweight charm on it. I plan to use it up until and after I graduate. I read a lot and will probably have about 50 school books plus some other books I like. I also play quidditch, so I have a lot of supplies for that. I want it to be something I can move around fairly easily by myself." James no longer felt like an idiot but hoped he didn't sound to be rambling.

"We can meet all of your needs. I'm Lee, I own the store, I can help you out. We have a newish model that will stand up to your needs. It is durable, has been expanded, and if you fill it to the brim it will not weigh over about 45 kilograms. Plus, we have charmed it with a stabilizer that will keep everything in place. Even if you charm it to do barrel rolls." Lee was excited about the job he did and it showed. "Is there a certain color you want? A standard tan color or something else?"

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor." James stated confidently "I would love to have my house colors."

"Are you sure? We can charm it to change to your house colors after you have been sorted." Lee asked nervously.

"No, I'm confident in this, I belong in Gryffindor."

"Alright, I'll get the trunk for you, what initials or name should I put on it?" Lee questioned.

"James H. Potter." James didn't really feel excited, he felt numb. Any minute he was going to wake up and he was still going to be 10 years old waiting to be 11 so that he could finally go to Hogwarts. Lee was staring at him, expectantly. "I'm sorry, what was that?" He tried to cover his blunder.

"Are you also looking for a book bag?" Lee asked with patience.

"Definitely."

"We have some on the wall over there," he gestured "the boy with the Long black hair is also looking. As soon as I finish your trunk I will come to assist the both of you." Lee turned to get James's trunk ready.

James rushed over to look for the best bag he could get. There were signs stating things like ink resistant, rip proof, lightweight, and even cushioning charms. He was in absolute awe of this moment.

"I take it you're a first year, also?" came a voice beside him.

"I am." James turned to greet the boy beside him. He had long black hair that laid in waves almost to his shoulders, a very straight nose, and pale blue eyes. He stood in the same manner that James did, he was a pureblood. "James Potter." He stuck his hand out.

"Sirius." The boy stated.

"It's nice to meet you." James didn't miss the fact that the boy purposely left his last name out. He was named after a constellation, however, so he had to be a Black. "Have you picked a trunk, yet?"

"Yes, I got the biggest, lightest one they have." He smiled brilliantly, "All the better for my pranking equipment." He added quietly, grinning at James.

"That. Is. Fant-"

"Have you two found bags, yet?" Lee interrupted, coming around the corner.

"Not yet." They replied in unison.

"Considering you both got our biggest trunk model, I would recommend the bag over here." He said steering them to the end of the wall. "These are my favorites. They cannot be ripped, they can hold almost anything you want to put in them, they won't stain, and they also are feather weighted like your trunks. They have several compartments, so you can stay extremely organized and you can only open it or 'accio' things from it if you are the owner. You sign your name on the tag and it is bound to you. We can also charm it whatever color or colors you want

"We will take them." They said together after looking at each other, clearly thinking the same thing.


	2. The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

"Alright, I will put your trunks inside for you." Lee turned to walk to the register. "Follow me." At the counter, Lee waved his wand, shrank Sirius's trunk, wrapped it up, and placed it inside the bag. Next, he did the same for James. "It will be 8 galleons a piece, today, fellows."

James's mum had walked up behind him and reached over to pay.

"There you boys go." Lee handed the boys their bags.

"I haven't paid yet!" Sirius disputed.

"Mrs. Potter just paid for both of you," Lee told him.

"Thank you," Sirius said turning to Mrs. Potter. "You didn't have to do that, though."

"I know, Mr. Black, I did it because I wanted to." Mrs. Potter appeared to look around, "Is Orion or Walburga here with you?"

"No, ma'am. How did you know who I am?" Sirius said in polite confusion.

"I've studied wizard bloodlines, you look incredibly like your father. This one here," she gestured at James, "has the same trait." Perhaps James did look much like his father, however, his parents were older, and he did not see the similarities. "How much shopping have you accomplished, so far?"

"This is my first stop," Sirius stated.

"How would you like to keep James company? My husband and I have some of our own shopping to do and would feel better if he were with a friend." Mrs. Potter stated. One couldn't be sure if she spoke the truth or is she was trying to keep Sirius from feeling left out. Maybe she was even trying to keep him out of trouble. Either way, James and Sirius were about to be let out to do their shopping, alone. "I have your money, here, James. Go get your robes next, that will take the longest, after that you can get the rest. When you finish you can buy some extras with what is left. It's noon so we will meet in the Leaky for lunch by 3, we will finish any shopping you have left or any extra wants afterward if you're not finished. "That includes you, Sirius."

"Yes, ma'am." Sirius nodded, "Let's go, the faster we get our robes the faster we get to the good stuff." He said to James. The boys raced out of the shop and down the street with their new book bags bouncing behind them.

Madam Malkin's was, surprisingly, not busy and the two boys found themselves ecstatic to be helped right away. They stood in the postured position they had both been taught since they were little. Madam Malkin worked quickly and with the use of magic, she was able to get the boys fitted in no time at all.

"I will get the rest of your robes made and you can come to get them anytime, they should be ready no later than two hours from now." Madam Malkin looked at the clock, "So by about 2:30 at the latest. Would you like to add any dress robes?" She looked back and forth, between the boys, for an answer.

"I'll take some in scarlet with gold trim and a gold vest if you can do that." James piped up "I'm going to be in Gryffindor."

"How can you be so sure?" Sirius questioned.

"I just know it, I feel as if I belong there. Don't you have a place you feel as if you belong?" James thought all purebloods knew where they would be.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin," Sirius started "I don't belong there, I know I don't." He hung his head. "I'm a disappointment."

"Not possible, you're just a black sheep," James smirked.

"That is a terrible pun!" Sirius was indignant howling with laughter.

"Maybe so but you laughed, anyway. If you don't belong in Slytherin, where do you belong? Are you sure of wit and always wanting to learn?" James asked he didn't want to get his hopes up that his new friend would be in the same house if it wasn't possible.

"I like to learn stuff, for my pranks and such, but that's not all that I'm about. I like quidditch, too." Sirius said, "I also don't feel like Hufflepuff is for me, I like to work hard for the things I like but not at everything." He added.

"Well then are you brave, are you courageous? Do you stand up for what you believe in?"

"Yes, that's why I'm here alone. I told my parents that I didn't think I belong in Slytherin, I'm not cunning like the rest of my family. I prefer to lean back and appreciate what comes my way, I'm not ambitious, I don't seek it out I let it come to me." Sirius said

"I think you better get Sirius, here, some dress robes just like mine," James spoke to Madam Malkin. "He's Going to be making a statement."

"We'll be back in a while." Sirius Smiled at James, sure he had just found a best friend.

"So, tell me about this pranking stuff," James said as they turned to leave.

"Well, there are charms, jinxes, potions, and even pranking gadgets. Gambol and Japes, a store down the way, has some really good stuff to start with but, I feel, it could be improved upon. I've been learning what I can but until I get my wand I can only do the potions and the products. I have to be careful with the potions, though, my mom doesn't approve of that sort of thing." Sirius was on a roll. "There are probably a lot of really good books in Flourish and Blots that we could check out, too."

"How about we get our wands and then we can go get our potions stuff, our gloves, and our telescope? Then we can get our books and know how much we have left. Plus, then we can find out what potion ingredients we need and can maybe hit Gambol and Japes and the candy shop." James suggested

"That sounds good." Sirius agreed.

They made it into Ollivander's Wand shop and started getting their measurements. Sirius was first and it took a while, try after try he couldn't find a wand. He was starting to get discouraged and it was showing.

"Don't worry, Mr. Black, you want a wand that chooses you, not just any old wand. Sometimes the most difficult people are some of the most talented I see. We will find you your wand. I want you to try this one, it's a very special wand to me." He placed a wand in Sirius's hand.

It was a black wand, James couldn't see it very well, but he saw the smile start to spread across Sirius's face.

"I can feel it, I'm all warm and tingly." He smiled as magic surged through the shop.

"That's your wand, I've had that one for a long time. It's made of ebony and has the hair of a thestral for the core 12 and ¾ inches. It will be a very powerful wand and should aid you in your endeavors. The runes etched into it are one of a kind and are supposed to help with defensive magic and transfiguration. Take care of it and it will take care of you." Ollivander told Sirius

James had his measurements taken and then started the process of finding his own wand it took a while but finally, James go to feel the magic, like Sirius had, he was tingling from his fingers to his toes. His hair was even standing from the magic. When James looked down to inspect his wand he noticed it too had carvings in it. Spider webs. It was a light color and was quite handsome.

"It's Mahogany 11 inches, pliable, and also has a thestral hair core. It has a lot of power and will be excellent for transfiguration. Both of those are a couple wands I've had for a long time, I went through a bit of time where I felt carving the wands. I made those two and that was it, they're kind of a pair, I'm glad they are staying together." Ollivander was a wise old man that cared deeply for each wand he made. "Please take care of them, well."

"We will, thank you." Sirius was impressed with their wands. "How much do we owe you?"

"7 galleons a piece," Ollivander told them.

"Do you have any cleaning kits for them?" James asked

"Yes, they are 2 galleons a piece."

"We would each like one," Sirius told Ollivander and handed him 18 galleons to pay for the both of them.

Ollivander smiled at them and went to wrap up their purchases while the boys browsed a little more. They ended up finding holsters that would attach to their left arms and hold their wand so that they could draw quickly and wouldn't have to fumble in their pockets. For another galleon a piece, they put them on instead of even putting them in their book bags. With their wands in place and their polishing kits put away, the boys left the store.

"We can get our telescopes right here," Sirius said as the boys walked a few stores down from Ollivander's. A few minutes later the boys had their telescopes and had stopped for their dragonhide gloves. Now they just needed to stop at the apothecary and then to get their books.

James and Sirius headed inside and browsed around a bit, they finally grabbed their cauldrons. They decided that, if they were going to try to brew some of their own potions, they would need extra phials so they each grabbed a pack of 36. They were only required 4 each for class and would now have plenty. Lastly, they grabbed a set of brass scales, each. Mr. Mulpepper asked if they needed anything else before he cashed them out.

"Not yet, but we may be back. We have to get our books before we know for sure." James said.

"Is there anything you're interested in making?"

"Yes, but we don't know what we need, yet." Sirius supplied

"I might be able to help." Mr. Mulpepper told them

"Well, we're interested in trying to make some pranking potions but we're not sure what any are, yet. We need to get a few books over at Flourish and Blotts, first." Sirius was awful trusting of this man not to get mad or tell their parents.

"Let me help you out," the man left for the back of the store and reappeared a few moments later, "this book will get you started." He told them. "I actually started with this when I was a first year. If you would like to add an ingredient kit we are doing a sale, when you buy a kit and a cauldron, they are both half off." He told the boys.

James walked over and grabbed two kits and an extra cauldron.

"what are you doing, James?"

"I can get an extra cauldron and two ingredient sets for the price of one ingredient set extra, I'll take that opportunity. Now, if I have to leave a potion simmering or stewing in class I can still brew outside of class."

"Does the sale work that way? Like if you get two cauldrons and two kits it's still all half price?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, sir, you can get as many sets as you would like." Mr. Mulpepper told them.

Soon James and Sirius walked out of Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary with their amazing deals, literally, in the bag. It was already half one when they walked into Flourish and Blotts and they were wanting to hurry with their school books so that they could get to their other interests. Luck was on their side.

"Hello, Hogwarts I presume? What year are you in for?" An attendant standing inside the door greeted them.

"First year." They both said.

"If you head right over there we have your book list already together and if you need anything else we have some other associates on the floor." She told them with a smile while pointing to a table not very far from them.

"Thank you." They said together, again.

Walking over they double-checked their booklist with the stacks on the tables and then went to pay just so they would be done with their actual supplies.

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

After putting their 8 new textbooks in their bag they were definitely glad that they got the bags they chose. They didn't feel like they weighed more than two or three kilograms and there was still plenty of room. Inside.

After they were directed to the section they needed they found a couple potions books and a four charms books that would help them with their pranking needs. They split the cost in half and each took a potions book and two of the charms books. They agreed that they would try to look through them and learn something before term started.

Their next stop was in Gambol and Japes, they were able to find quite a few things that were sure to get confiscated if they were found. Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks, Stink Pellets, Dung Bombs, Decoy Detonators, and Snap Pops; among some of their goods. One that might end up being one of their most prized buys was something that was recently imported from Peru, Peruvian instant darkness powder, creating a darkness that even lighting spells couldn't work against it. They hid those in the bottoms of their bags and went to the candy shop as their last stop before meeting the Potters for lunch. Since they were both hungry they really considered buying the entire store, instead, they just got enough to last them through the last couple weeks of summer and, hopefully, the first term.

It was a quarter to three when they made it to the Leaky Cauldron, however, Mr. and Mrs. Potter were already there. They were sitting at a booth towards the back with their buys and two mugs of tea. The boys joined them and they all ordered sandwiches and chips for lunch.

"What do we have left to buy, boys?" Mr. Potter asked them.

"Nothing," Sirius informed him, "we have to pick up our robes after we eat, but that's all that is left from the list."

"What about things that aren't on the list?" Mr. Potter had picked up on the fact that there might still be something that he wanted.

"I was thinking about going to Quality Quidditch Supplies and maybe Eeylops Owl Emporium or the Magical Menagerie, I think a pet could be really neat, I just don't know if my mum would freak out or not." Sirius looked torn.

"The only way to find out is to try." Mr. Potter said with a smirk, much like the one Sirius had seen on James's face throughout the day.

After their quick meal, they went off to Quality Quidditch Supplies. The second Nimbus broom, the Nimbus 1700, had just released and was on display. It could go up to 120 miles per hour, whereas the Nimbus 1001 could only go up to 100, it could turn a 360 in a fixed spot faster than the previous model and had better cushioning and breaking charms. For James, still being on his Clean sweep, this would be a dream.

"It's beautiful," Sirius said.

"Yes, it is." James agreed, "I just need to get some new gloves and some new pants, I've grown out of mine. James didn't bother asking his parents for the newest model, he knew it was something they could afford but he also knew it was a lot at once with all of his school shopping, too. He was happy to have the extras that he was getting, anyway.

"Me too, I play chaser a lot, what about you?" Sirius quizzed

"I play chaser, too. Maybe you could come over sometime and play on the pitch with me, we could practice so we might make the house team." James was hopeful they could get used to playing together before tryouts so that they could stand a chance at both getting on the team. If you did well as a first year then they usually figured you would only get better.

"I'll be able to, there are only a couple weeks until term starts so well figure out the arrangements as soon as possible." Sirius lit up. He was having a hard time getting along with his family, since he didn't share their beliefs, and it was just getting worse.

After they got their new cloves and pants they went to pick up their robes.

"I almost forgot!" James said, smacking himself in the face, "We need to get quills parchment and ink!"

"Don't worry, dear, I'll go get them for you two, go get your robes and we will meet you in the Menagerie." Mrs. Potter saved the day.

With a final fit check out of the way, the boys picked up their robes and their black pointed hat. They paid quickly and left for the Menagerie after everything was safe in their bag. The bell rattled as they walked in and they were assaulted, immediately, by the sounds. There were rats and toads of every color, snails, ravens, and puffskeins just at the front of the store. James walked around leisurely but didn't see anything he was interested in. He was towards the back when he heard a pitiful whimpering. Looking around he was having a hard time locating it. Walking slowly, he crept closer and closer, finally closing his eyes to enhance his hearing. When he was right beside the noise he opened his eyes and looked around. It took James a second to realize what was going on and then he reacted with the reflexes of a seasoned chaser. He reached out and grabbed a kitten by the scruff of its neck and tossed it gently on the pet bed that was in the enclosure he was at. He then reached down to pick up the kitten that was still screaming and yowling, presumably in pain. James gave it a once-over and realized it's neck was all wet from being bitten by the other kitten and, unfortunately, there was some blood. James was pissed, there was no other way around it, this should not happen to a baby animal. He decided to go tell the owner what had just occurred.

"Excuse me, can I speak with the owner?" James asked the first attendant he came to, he was back at the front counter.

"That would be me." He said turning around. "I'm Mr. Johnson, what can I help you with?"

James wanted to glare at him and hate him, for what he had done, but he actually seemed nice.

"This kitten was being attacked by another one in the back." James was mad again.

"Oh dear, bring her here." He said after noticing the kitten. "She's the runt, they haven't wanted to socialize with her very much, but they hadn't been mean to her before, either." Mr. Johnson said. He murmured a healing spell on the kitten's neck, after a quick grooming charm she looked good as new. He cuddled her for a moment and gave her a treat. "Looks like it's time to run a sale to break you out of here, little girl. You deserve love, not mean kitten siblings." He told her. Mr. Johnson Waved his wand and a whole 'kitten starter kit' came together, in a basket. There was a litter box that automatically vanished itself clean, a few toys, food with a dish for food and water, treats and a little booklet showing instructions for grooming and cleaning charms. The price was only set at 5 galleons, obviously to make a quick sale. "You'll stay up here until you have your new home, I don't understand why you're still here, you're so sweet."

James could tell that the man was obviously an animal lover and was no longer mad at the circumstances. He heard the bell ring and raced to the counter.

"I'll take him!" He said before someone else could get the chance. He took the 5 galleons out and paid, immediately. "Does she come with a crate? If not, I'll by one." He said relieved that the kitten was now safe. 3 Galleons and 8 Knuts later James had a nice, sturdy, spacious, metal crate for the kitten to be transported in.

"I didn't know you wanted a kitten." Mrs. Potter said excitedly

"I'll tell you about it later," James mumbled to his mother, so no one could hear him.

"If you will excuse me for a moment I need to go get the other runt from that litter, your kitten has a twin and I'm afraid she will be next if I leave her. If you know anyone looking for a kitten send them my way, I'll have the same sale set u-" Mr. Johnson stopped talking mid-word because Sirius walked around the corner of the aisle with a small orange fluffball, not unlike the furball in James's arms.

"This kitten was being bullied," Sirius said with fire in his eyes.

"He was just coming to get here, apparently these two kittens are twins and are the runts. I found this one being bullied and told Mr. Johnson about it so he was going to remove that one too." James jumped in so that Sirius wouldn't think it the shop owners fault.

Mr. Johnson waved his wand, yet again, and another sale basket was put together. The only difference was that a travel crate was sitting beside it, just in case. He looked the other kitten over and performed the grooming spell once again.

"She's right as rain." He said "Thank you for bringing her up instead of ignoring what was going on. I really appreciate it."

Sirius nodded and took out 8 Galleons and 8 Knuts.

"I want to buy her and the crate." He told the owner, holding the money out.

Mr. Johnson reached out and plucked 4 Galleons and 4 Knuts from his hand and told him to keep the rest. He handed James the money that he had taken from Sirius and told them he was glad they were staying together and to have a great day.

It was only 4:30, but it felt later. They left the shop and decided it was about time to head back to the Leaky and go home. There was a kiosk that caught James's eye, however. Two-way mirrors. You could pick it up and talk to the person that had the other one. This was better than an owl. This was downright useful.

"Mum, I can use a school owl to communicate with you and dad. I would like to get a set of these for me and Sirius, though. Its 4 Galleons 8 Sickles and 32 Knuts I am 10 Knuts short." I shot a pleading look to my mum. I didn't even think to Sirius to go in with me but the next thing I knew he was handing me money to help pay for them. I grinned at him. Today had been the best day of my life. The shopping had been amazing but getting a new best friend, really two because of my new little kitten, had been the best part. I was glad I finally had someone to hang out with. We both took a mirror and put it in the side pocket of our bags. It was officially time to go home.

I'll talk to you, tonight. We'll make our plans for you to come over." I told Sirius.

"Whenever you want to come over, just come on over. You can floo, Just say Potter Manor and you will be able to get in, I'll make sure to set things up as soon as we get home. There are only a couple weeks left of summer so whenever you come over you can stay the rest of break if you'd like. We look forward to seeing you soon, though." Mrs. Potter said and hugged Sirius before he said his goodbyes and flooed home. The Potters all flooed home and Mrs. Potter changed the floo restrictions to allow for Sirius.

AN: Look at me go, ya'll. I was afraid I would have a hard time getting to 2000 words for this chapter and instead I had a hard time stopping and want to keep going. Please leave a review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see in the future. I will take everything into consideration.


	3. Unexpected Visitor

James went upstairs to his room to unpack his bag and start packing He laid the little orange fluffer on his bed and, in no time at all, she was sound asleep and purring loudly. He was surprised at how great the day had been. Growing up as an only child, James had never acquired a 'real' best friend. Smiling James put his trunk on the floor and everything else on his bed.

"Elshy." He called. A house elf popped into his room, "Can you please help me by unshrinking my trunk?" Elshy was the closest thing James had to a best friend.

"Yes Sir, James." Elshy made quick work of the trunk. "Can I help Mr. James pack?" She asked him hopefully.

"Only if you remember to just call me James." James loved Elshy and thought of her as a friend, not a savant, she had been helping take care of him, his whole life. They even play together often. "I'm so ready to go but I'm going to miss you, mum and dad." James said, "I will be coming home for Christmas, though, and I'll be bringing you a present."

"James doesn't have to do that, Elshy loves him without presents."

"I know, but I love you and want to do it. Besides, you put up with me calling you Elshy because I couldn't say Elfie, when I was little. If anyone deserves something, it's you." James told her with a grin.

They spent a little bit of time putting James's new quidditch pants, jerseys, gloves, boots and padding in the bottom. He put almost all of his pranking stuff down in his boots and stuffed inside his folded up quidditch things. He kept out some of his Darkness Power, just in case. They put his school robes and dress robes right on top of those and put his black oxfords in their cloth bag to polish of the pile. He stacked all of his actual school books on the other side and managed to get his cauldrons and ingredient sets inside. He didn't need them at home, his dad had a potions lab he could use unless he was brewing something his parents wouldn't approve of. Most likely his dad wouldn't mind and his mum would just think him a boy 'being a boy.' For now, that was all he would pack, he would need some of his other school things before term and didn't want to have to unpack and repack a million times, just because he was eager.

James went down for supper, which was a quick affair; that night, everyone was tired. He then decided he would go lay in bed to read his new books before he fell asleep. After picking the potions pranking book he laid down and got comfortable. Flipping through the pages he found several potions that sounded like they would be fun to use and didn't think they would be too hard to make. There were shrinking solutions, hair removers, color changes, and Confusing concoctions. Veritaserum even looked like it could be a lot of fun if he could ever manage to make it. James had bookmarked a few pages but decided it was time to go to sleep. It had been an incredibly exhausting day between waking up so early, practicing quidditch for hours, and running around in Diagon Alley so much. He set his book on his nightstand, moved his kitten up next to him, and tuned out his lamp. With heavy lids and a warm, purring, fluffy, kitten James was asleep in less than a minute.

Very soon, James was on his way to Hogwarts. He was shocked to be sorted into Slytherin but knew he would make the best of it. When Sirius made Gryffindor James felt a pang in his heart. He was still going to try out for quidditch and he knew that he and Sirius would still be friends. After supper was over James stood with the other first-year Slytherins and tried to catch Sirius's eye. When he finally did Sirius glared at him and shook his head before turning his back and walking away. James didn't know what to do but he knew he couldn't do anything at the moment. He followed the other first years down into the dungeons and lost track of where he was. It was dark, cold, and creepy. After what felt like hours they made it to the common room and were told where they would sleep. James went to find his bed, after walking around the common room for a moment but found that his trunk wasn't there, yet. Now he would have to sleep in his clothes and hope for the best in the morning. After taking his cloak off, James laid down and closed his eyes. He could hear his housemates whispering loudly and laughing.

"He doesn't belong here."

"I can't believe he was trying to talk to a Gryffindor, doesn't he know anything?"

"How long do you think it will take him to find his trunk?"

"How long do you think it will take for him to figure out how loyalty works?"

James couldn't believe it, how was it that the one thing he had looked forward to his whole life was starting off so rotten? He Finally started dozing off when he heard his housemates moving around and getting into bed. The next thing James knew, he was being shaken roughly awake in the dark dormitory,

"James, wake up," Sirius said.

"What? What are you doing in the Slytherin dormitories, how are you in here?"

"James, what do you mean?"

"You didn't even want to talk to me why are you even here?" James had been hurt.

"Your mom said I was invited." Sirius found the lamp and switched it on.

James looked around and realized he was still at home and he had only been having a bad dream. Sitting up quickly he smiled looking about his blurry room, actually glad that he was still home.

"I was having a bad dream. What time is it?" He asked Sirius.

"Not even midnight, yet." Sirius told him quietly "Is it okay if I stay over, tonight? My mum is mad about my dress robes and about me saying I'm going to be in Gryffindor."

"You can stay as long as you want to." James looked around "Did you bring anything?"

"Yeah, it's all downstairs. A house elf helped me find your room."

"Elshy," James said

With a pop, Elshy was right beside James.

"Elshy can you get all of Sirius's stuff in here for us? He's going to be staying for a bit."

"Yes, sir, James," Elshy said and with another pop Elshy had Sirius's trunk and his cat's crate in James's room.

"Where's your kitten?" James asked

"In my pocket." Sirius grinned Showing James the sleeping kitten.

"Hurry up and get changed, you can leave the kitten here." James pulled the blanket back and showed Sirius his own kitten. After Sirius put his kitten down, gently, he went and grabbed his pajamas out of his trunk. Quick as a flash he was done and was crawling in the other side of James's king-sized bed. "I found a few potions that have potential, but I'm too tired to tell you now, it'll have to wait until morning." James was yawning before he even finished talking.

"That's okay, goodnight." Sirius was yawning, too.

Mrs. Potter sat at the table drinking her hot tea and reading her newspaper when an owl came in with a howler attached. She remained calm and untied it before she put a bubble around it to dampen the noise.

"If you think you are serious about being sorted into Gryffindor you are mistaken! You will not be coming home if you keep up the antics you have shown, lately! You have no right to rebel against us, we have given you everything you could need! Now get home before you make this harder on all of us!"

The Howler was short and to the point, Mrs. Potter thought. However, she was not impressed one bit. There was no reason to treat a child like that, they needed to make choices for themselves. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Good morning James, good morning Sirius." She hadn't turned around, but the footsteps stopped. When she turned around she saw both boys standing with an orange kitten, each, on their shoulder. They both had a look on their face like they were trying to figure out how she knew. "We received a letter, this morning, Sirius. Your mother is not very pleased with you for wanting to be in Gryffindor and she also said something about you rebelling. Should I be worried?" Mrs. Potter smiled

"I just don't believe in blood purity and in the traditions that they want to uphold for me," Sirius told her, honestly. "I want to make my own choices and I will."

"I can understand that. Why don't you boys get some breakfast and then you can get your stuff set up for the last bit of summer. We have plenty of things around to keep you two busy. If there is anything else you need for school let me know. Other than the bag over on the table, that has the quills and parchment I got yesterday for the both of you."

"Thanks, mum," James said as they sat down to eat.

Elshy took care of them and kept bringing more and more food for them until James had to finally tell her to stop. They made their way up to James's room and sorted out Sirius's belongings. They hung his clothes up in the closet and packed what they could before finding a place for the rest. They had Elshy duplicate James's desk and turn them to face each other so that the boys could work together. They pulled out their pranking books and spent the day skimming through them and finding what they thought would be most useful. The book that Mr. Mulpepper gave them was going to be the most useful for starting off. It already had notes written in the margins on how to make the potions turn out better, what spells would work well with them, and also pranking ideas. They found potions that they could sneak into people drinks that would have no flavor or odor. They took lunch in James's room and kept on working. They finally pulled out the books that had charms and jinxes. After they searched through them, highlighting what they liked, they decided to try some of them out. They tried for a couple of hours before giving up, for the moment.

"Maybe we need to learn some basic magic first?" James asked

"Maybe." Sirius agreed as he went to his trunk. He pulled out his standard book of spells grade one and flipped it open to the first spell. "The fire making is the first one and then the levitation charm is the second one. We should probably start with the levitation charm, first. It seems a lot less hazardous at the moment." He smirked.

The boys started a list of what they wanted to try,

Levitation Charm

Fire Making Spell

Unlocking Charm

Shrinking Solutions

Hair Removing Potion

Color Changing Potion

Confusing Concoctions

Veritaserum

Swelling Solution

Forgetfulness Potion

So far there wasn't a lot but they knew it would grow in the coming days. They went down to supper and ate quietly hoping to get back to work.

"What have you two been up to, all day, I haven't heard a peep out of you?" Mrs. Potter prodded.

"We're getting started on homework. We want to learn a few spells and potions before we go to school. We want to get ahead as much as possible." Sirius was definitely a smooth talker and a fast thinker. He hadn't exactly lied but he hadn't told James's mom why they wanted to get ahead either.

"What are you trying to learn?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"The Levitation Spell for sure, we looked at the Fire Making Spell but thought it would be too dangerous, for now. We also saw the Shrinking and Swelling solutions and the Forgetfulness Potions are some of our earliest projects in class. Just a few basics for now so that we can continue to work ahead if possible."

"if you would like to work on the Levitation Spell, after supper, I could help you with that. After you two get that figured out I could show you the Fire Making Charm, if there is enough time. We have less than two weeks until you leave so there aren't any guarantees but we can try."

"We would like that very much," Sirius answered for them.

After supper, the boys went upstairs to get their wands and their copies of 'standard book of spells, Grade 1.' Racing back downstairs they meet James's mum in her study. She had a space set up with a couple of feathers and got to work immediately. First, she described how to focus and to try to hone their magic. She told them about the theory behind the spell, how to envision what they wanted to happen. She showed them the wand movement and practiced saying the incantation correctly. She even performed it a few times. Finally, she let them have their first attempt.

"Wingardium Leviosa." They chorused. Of course, nothing happened.

"Wingardium Leviosa." They tried again.

"Wingardium Leviosa." And again…

After several attempts, a few small adjustments, and a few more tips. Sirius got it for the first time. He held it for a minute before stopping and trying again. After the first time, it only took him two more attempts before he had it figured out. James wasn't far behind. They truly were making leaps and bounds. In a matter of less than two hours, they had mastered their first spell.

"I am very impressed, I didn't expect you two to get that until towards the end of the last couple weeks we have. Most first years take a week to a few weeks to get their first spell down." Mrs. Potter shook her head in wonder. "It looks like we can move on to the Fire Making Charm, tomorrow. For now, you need to get a shower and hit the pillows." She turned to leave the study, "And don't forget to name those kittens of yours." She said with a smile over her shoulder.

"Let's go to your room," Sirius said. After seeing the look that James gave him he asked, "What?"

"It's our room, now," James told him.

Sirius smiled at him and they went upstairs for the last time that night. They grabbed their showers and got in bed. Their kittens cuddled up by their shoulders.

"Goodnight Fluffers," James said to his little orange baby while nuzzling her with his nose.

"Goodnight Furball," Sirius told his kitten, cuddling her, also.

"You think mum will get mad if we actually name them Fluffers and Furball?" James asked with a chuckle.

"Too late, they have been dubbed," Sirius said with a bark of laughter. "Can't change their names, now. Goodnight James."

"Goodnight Sirius," James said, smiling, from the other side of the bed.


	4. Routines

The boys woke early, the next morning, and decided to practice quidditch. James was the only one with a broom since Sirius had to leave his, at his mother's, in his scramble to leave. James mounted his broom and took off to show Sirius how his quaffle worked. Less than five minutes later he came back and let Sirius have a turn while he sat enjoying the sun on his back. He watched him fly and dive while passing and shooting for a while, learning how he played. He was really good and very daring. They were going to have a lot of fun when they could fly together.

"Boys! It's time for breakfast!" Mr. Potter yelled at them.

James turned and waved to signal that he had heard his father. When he turned back Sirius was still flying and throwing the ball around. James blew his ref whistle and waved Sirius over. They went in for breakfast setting the broom in the closet by the door, where it belonged.

"Did you boys have a good practice?" Mr. Potter asked.

"I did," Sirius told him, "But James hasn't had his turn, yet. I left my broom at my mother's house so James showed me how the practice quaffle works and let me play."

"I never really thought about the fact that we might need extra brooms around," Mr. Potter mused.

They made their way to the table for breakfast, James lit up seeing it was pancakes.

"You're going to love these, Sirius, Elshy makes this recipe and it's amazing."

"I'll take your word for it." Sirius smiled as he sat down.

The table became void of conversation as everyone got started, making their plates. James added peanut butter, to his pancakes, before adding syrup and finally digging in. It didn't take very long for everyone to finish because of how amazing the pancakes were. The boys sat there for a little while, enjoying the afterglow of the meal and the conversation with James's parents.

"Do you want to head back out so I can watch you fly?" Sirius finally asked after they had a bit to let the food settle.

"Yeah, I need all the practice I can get before tryouts."

"You boys may want to wait a moment, I forgot to give you your parchment, ink, and quills the other day." Mrs. Potter told them. "I would like you to go put them up real quick so that we can't forget again." She went and got the supplies for them and watched them race off to put them in their room. When they came back she watched the surprise and delight wash over their faces as they saw two new Nimbus 1700s sitting on the table just itching to go. Their jaws had dropped. These brooms had just come out a few months ago and were pricey. The Perks of Mr. Potter inventing things like Sleek Easy's Hair Potion and James being an only child, born later in the Potter's life was that they could lavish their son at times. "I expect you boys to take care of your new brooms and to work hard at your classes, as well as your quidditch. Now, have a go so your dad and I can see what you can do."

Sirius didn't miss that she included him as a son. He was shocked about the broom, but he was more shocked about Mrs. Potter calling him their son. She had only known him a few days and was already treating him better than his mother ever had. He was determined to make her proud.

The boys went out and started warming up and testing their brooms. Before long they were diving and turning on a dime. They were trying to invent maneuvers that they could use in tryouts and in future games. At one point they were flying side by side when James went over Sirius, turning upside down, grabbing the quaffle, and ending the move with James on the other side of Sirius, right side up again. Next James went into a steep dive with Sirius following, a bit behind, when James lightly tossed the quaffle over his shoulder to Sirius, who flew off to score a goal. Both moves would work incredibly well if someone was on them trying to get the quaffle. They practiced for the rest of the afternoon and only came in when Mr. Potter finally blew a whistle.

They ate quite well and then headed upstairs to get showers. After they were scrubbed they got into pajamas grabbed Fluffers and Furball and barely made it into bed before passing out.

The rest of break passed quickly with the boys getting up early to practice quidditch, eating breakfast, studying on their own, eating lunch, practicing potions with Mr. Potter, eating supper, and then finishing off with practicing charms and spells with Mrs. Potter. Their kittens were growing fast and were in their laps or in their pockets taking naps, any chance they could get. Mrs. Potter was, surprisingly, amused by their names and adored the little balls of fur. The nest thing they all knew there was only one full day of break left before they would take the Hogwarts Express to school.

If you have read this far I would really appreciate any constructive criticism and would also like to know if you have any ideas or anything you would like to see happen in this story. Since this is Based on a snippet story I would love to be able to keep adding more of them in.

ALSO: Guys, I apologize that this is late and short (I know I don't have an actual schedule but I'm trying for Tuesdays and 2,000+ words) so please forgive me. I had to buckle down on my college math prep class to get the points I needed to be transferred into the algebra class. I'm starting it tomorrow, now, instead of halfway through January so I consider that a win.


	5. To the Train

When the boys woke, on their last day of break, they dressed quickly and went down for their usual practice. It was barely 5 in the morning when they hit the pitch to warm up. They had spent part of their recent study times looking at stealthy quidditch moves for chasers and were able to perform several of them along with a few they had made up themselves. They went through each of these moves a half dozen times each before working on their passing and shooting. By the time they had finished, they were sweating up a storm and exhausted. They flew down after they did a cool down circuit, and landed. They made their way into the back door, so they could get a spot of breakfast. Their rambunctious mood, however, was broken when they took a look at Mr. and Mrs. Potter hunched over the Prophet; with their brows furrowed and worry etched upon their faces.

"Morning mum," James said to try to catch his mother's interest. "Morning dad," He tried when she didn't look.

When neither of them looked the boys moved to take a seat at the table. The wooden chairs scrapped back against the marble floors and Mr. and Mrs. Potter, all of the sudden, realized the boys were there.

"Good morning, boys, did you have a good practice?" Mrs. Potter asked them with a stiff smile on her face.

"We did," James told her, "what was in the paper?" he cut to the chase.

"Boys, I'd rather you find out from us instead of someone else." She looked at Mr. Potter as if she was going to receive some help. "There have been more attacks from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He has been concentrating more on muggle borns than ever. The world isn't as safe as it used to be. You need to be careful while you're at school, pay attention to who is around you. No doubt there are a lot of purebloods that will have parents or aunts and uncles that support his ideas." She looked very distraught over what she had had to tell the boys.

"Alright, mum," James said

"You know we'll be careful, mum," Sirius interjected.

Mrs. Potter's eyes filled with tears while looking at Sirius, it was the first time he had called her mum and she was absolutely beside herself. She came around the table and hugged them both before they sat down to eat.

"Can we practice our defensive spells, today?" Sirius asked "We've both been able to disarm each other and stun each other but I think we should work on petrifying more and maybe the Dissolution Charm. They could both be useful in a spot of trouble." Sirius asked. In truth, both boys were picking up charms and defense remarkably well and had started working on their own as well as with Mrs. Potter.

"Yes, we should make sure you are prepared as best as we can. Make sure you eat well and we will spend the day on it." She told them.

They spent the rest of the morning working on whatever she could teach them. They even took a few short notes, so they wouldn't forget what they were learning. They took a quick break for lunch. By the end of the afternoon, they were able to successfully disarm each other every time they tried, they were also able to petrify fully, now. They practiced stunning outside with a practice dummy and were also successful but needed to work on their concentration to be able to cast a more powerful stun. The last thing they had worked on was the Dissolution Charm. They worked on it for a couple of hours before the boys started getting the hang of it. At first, they were barely changing the color or texture of each other, by the end of the afternoon they were both able to perform it and cancel it.

"I think it is time for supper." Mrs. Potter looked at the boys with pride as she ushered them to the dining room.

There was a tiny feast set up with a few James and Sirius's favorites. After they finished they even had a few kinds of desserts. The boys were stuffed but had two things on their minds. Make sure they had everything in their trunks, ready, and to check on their final potion. They raced to their room and checked a few things before going into the lab with Mr. Potter to see how their Snickering Solution was doing. It had turned orange just as it was supposed to. When Mr. Potter had approved the potion, the boys put it in their flasks and went to store it in their trunks. They checked and double checked everything in their trunks. When they were sure they had everything they needed they put their Nimbus 1700's on top and closed the lids. They went to bed exhausted and ready to start their newest adventure.

The Morning of September the first, a Wednesday, started off with beautiful weather. James and Sirius woke early, used to their recent schedule. They decided they would go out for one last short practice before breakfast. James and Sirius ran through their maneuvers, one last time, making sure they had them down. They did some passing drills and in the middle of their speed drills, they heard the whistle. It was time for breakfast and then time to go.

The boys ate quickly before racing to change their clothes. They threw their quidditch things in the top of their trunks and put on most of their school uniforms, the cloaks could wait until later. They stacked Sirius's trunk on top of James's and put their kittens in their crates on the top of Sirius's trunk. The kittens would hitch a ride on their shoulders, whenever possible, but with apparition, it wasn't suggested. The boys met the Potter's on the landing and Mrs. Potter linked arms with Sirius while Mr. Potter linked arms with James.

In a matter of moments, they had apparated to Platform 9 ¾. It was only 10:30 so it wasn't too packed, yet, and the boys were going to be able to choose almost any compartment. They looked around to investigate what made the platform. They say a couple of people come through the barrier and make their way slowly around. They looked over to the front of the train and saw that steam was coming out of the Engine, in preparation for the journey. Looking towards the back of the train they saw a scattering of families preparing their children to board the train. They made their way to a train cart that looked empty and started to climb into a compartment, thinking it was empty before they suddenly stopped. There was a young boy, in there, with his trunk.

"Hello," He greeted them quietly.

"Hey." Sirius and James said in unison

"You can sit in here, if you like," He gestured to the seat across from him. The boy was tall and rather skinny with sandy blond hair.

"Thank you," they said, again in sync with each other.

"I'm Sirius."

"I'm Sirius," Sirius told the boy looking annoyed at James.

"No, I'm Sirius," James argued.

"I'm seriously Sirius." Sirius tried again.

"I'm seriously Sirius. I'm serious." James grinned

"Knock it off, I'm Sirius."

"And I'm hilarious," James said smirking." Seriously, I'm James."

"I am Sirius." He told the boy. "Can you stop making fun of my name, now?" He grumbled at James

"I'm Remus," the sandy-haired boy told them. "Remus Lupin."

"Have you found a compartment, boys?" Mrs. Potter asked, walking up behind them.

"Yes, we're sharing with Remus," James told her, gesturing towards the boy.

"Hello." Mrs. Potter greeted him with a smile. She waved her wand and, suddenly, the boy's belongings appeared in the compartment. "We need to make room for others to get on the train so we are going to wait on the platform to see you boys, off. You better write to me, at least, once a week." She looked between both of them with a hand on each of them. "If you need anything at all, let me or your dad know." She proceeded to hug them in turn. "It was nice meeting you Remus, I look forward to seeing you again." She told him, also giving him a hug.

"Bye, mum." The boys hugged her. "Bye, dad." The hugged Mr. Potter, also. "We'll see you on break."

"You will," Mr. Potter confirmed.

"You can some stay whenever you're ready, Sirius." Mrs. Potter let Sirius know. "It does not matter when it is."

The Potters left to go stand on the platform. James and Sirius turned to see Remus giving them an odd look.

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"Nothing," Remus said.

The boys looked at each other and then back at Remus

"Really, What?" they asked again.

"Are you twins?" He finally asked?

"No." they smiled, "Just brothers."


End file.
